Popolicious
by Melisanotaku
Summary: One man. Five lovers. He will rule them all. Bitch. Mpreg, Yaoi, Rated M for a reason.


Popolicious

* * *

A/N: We are not on crack. We are not drink. We promise. All narration done in Kami's voice… and occasionally Roshi.

Disclaimer: We do not own Popo… Popo owns us.

* * *

"Makin' toast" - Popo

* * *

Chapter 1: Harry and The Popo that Lived

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were very normal, thank you very much. But this is irrelevant to the story. Forget you ever knew this. Or else.

It was during Harry's annual meetup with his best-friend-forever (fuck buddy) Draco Malfoy on the train to Hogwarts before Harry's Third year at Hogwarts started at his school Hogwarts – which is for LIZARDS! - … I mean nemesis… yes, that is what I mean… (ahem)… and in a moment of pure ecstasy… I mean hatred, yes, hatred… Harry began to feel amazing.

"H…Harry!" Gasped Draco, "This is too much!" He breathed out, breathlessLee, "What is this… POWER?"

"I don't know! I've become… too POWERFULL… for my own… good!" Harry husked out sexyLee. "It's STARTINIIIIIIING!"

"What's starting, my love?" Inquired Ron.

"Do tell" Started Fred.

"I blew up the toilet seat" Finished George.

It was then that his almighty majesty, Harry Potter, began to glow bright gold, his bespeckeled green eyes becoming bespecled blue, his luscious black mane standing up, as if it had just been rubbed against a tramp-oline for about half an hour, and morphing into a majestic gold/blonde/cyan/purple (according to the light that hit it, and the mood of the animator at the time) monstrosity that defied physics (but not Popo).

"Harry, I have something to tell you" Said Snape, apparating out of nowhere, joining into the harem/orgy. "I am yo father"

"But… I'm a what? But… How?" Harry asked confuzzledLee.

"You see, it all started with a fanfiction, an MPreg fanfiction. And three months later… you were born."

 **~All these squares make a circle~All these squares make a circle~All these squares make a circle~**

~Flashback~

 _Snape looked into the Gryffindor window._

 _Inside the commonroom, two red-haired boys were wrestling. They were both naked. Snape knew who they where. Fred's back was to him, or was it George? No matter. And his body screened George, or was it Fred? No. Stop it. From view as he pushed him up against a wall._

 _There were soft, wet sounds…_

"Wait… wrong flashback… Let me try again" Thought Snape.

~Flashback – take 2~

" _Promise me," Snape cried._ " _Promise me, Lilly."_

" _I will." Cried Lilly, tearfuLee. "I will raise him as my own. I will get rid of the other child, and use his blood as a potion to transfigure young Harry as mine and James' son until he becomes a man."_

" _Bitch, you'd better" Said Popo, who was standing at the door. Snape had by this time already left, being spared the wrath of Popo._

" _Who… What are you?" asked James._

" _Popo." James looked Popo in the eyes, and he instantly knew that his time had come. James Potter spontaneousLee combusted, nothing left of him but ashes. Lilly soon followed. Popo turned around and left the room, slamming the door on his way out._

 **~All these squares make a circle~All these squares make a circle~All these squares make a circle~**

~Present Day~

"And that is the story of how you came to be looked after by the Potters." Snape drawled out greasily. Harry just stared.

"But, if you are my Father and gave me to the Potters… than who is my mother?" Harry said in half anticipation, and half in dread.

"You know who." Snape responded.

"I… I do?" Asked Harry in confusion. "But… I don't think I do. I mean… who in their right mind would…"

"You. Know. Who." Snape said angriLee, this time.

"…"

"Your mother is Voldemort. Or I should say, father. We both are."

"Okay." Harry responded, and the Harem continued.

All these squares make a circleAll these squares make a circleAll these squares make a circle

This day marked a new era. The era of a hero. Of a god. Of majesty. This is the story of Popo.

* * *

A/N.

Disclaimer 2. We do not own DBZ, Harry Potter GoT or any other fandoms we may come across in this fanfiction.

This fanfiction was inspired by the works of InfinityStrykr. Check out InfinityStrykr's stories The Pecking Order and those related.

By Melisanotaku and Herimperialawesomeness


End file.
